Alexander Zolga
---- Alexander Zolga (アレクサンダー ゾルガ Arekusandaa Zoruga), or simply Alec (アレック, Arekku) to his friends, is a Legal Mage in Anaesi Ars. Considered a prodigy in swordsplay as well as Requip, his parents leapt at the opportunity to make "Zolga" a household name. Born in raised in Bosco, he is not unfamiliar with the lesser parts of humanity, watching as people are born and sold into slavery as easily as cattle. Alec's incredible talent garnered him plenty of attention from those around him, his parents specifically using his skills to gain them fame. He was forced to train day and night to develop his physical and magical skills, his family hiring private teachers in the hopes of accelerating his learning. He fought against masters and common slaves alike, cutting down anyone in his way. If he were to fail, he would face incredible punishment passed down by his parents, who had since let love go in favor of their perceived fortunes. The lack of positive reinforcement and continual scorn led him to develop anxiety, fearing failure and success, not wanting to harm others but wanting to avoid harm himself. He began doubting himself and his abilities, his goal becoming more distant and unclear as his focus faded. He wanted to believe his parents wanted the best for him, but his trust was wavering as they continued to teach him lessons. As a test of his strength and loyalty, his parents sent him off on a mission to recover a band of armed, escaped slaves. Alec struggled to even accept the mission, but his parents forced his hand, threatening abandonment if he didn't. He ultimately failed, hesitating far too often and getting one of his teammates killed. Returning with nothing, his parents sent him off, demanding he find a teacher and come back when he was stronger. He ended up in Fiore, unable to ward of slavers who wanted him to work for them and instead choosing to run. He stumbled into Perscia, hearing about Nodoka Kosui's guild from neighboring cities, and she took him in. He was to return to his family upon learning all he could from her, and she began teaching him about Telekinesis and Wind Magic. However, it took only minor convincing for him to see his was a family not worth going back to and he chose to stay in Anaesi Ars. He has ever since lived in Perscia, helping his new guild in whatever ways he can. Appearance Alec is a young man of relatively average appearances and demeanor, being none too flashy or underwhelming in either case. He doesn't like to stick out and his style generally reflects this. A soft smile is typically on his face, his content expression settling easily in his newfound home. He is prone to clothes that cover most of his skin and is in general really body conscious. He has short mocha brown hair that sticks out at every angle. Thick and dry, his hair is incredibly difficult to tame, brushing typically resulting in even worse frizz and messiness unless he styles it when wet. It reaches down to his nape and is parted on the left side, bangs falling down between his eyes and framing his face. His most catching feature are bright, teal eyes, round and full of hope. Crowned by thick eyelashes and uncharacteristically thin eyebrows, he looks fairly youthful and cute. He has a slim, small nose, round cheeks, and a relatively well-defined jawline, his young features yet to fully go away in light of his more mature ones. Alec is neither tall nor short, standing in the average of his guild and the general populous of mages. Broad shoulders taper down into a thin waist and hips, a build fairly typical for swordsmen, agile enough to evade blades and strong enough to strike others down. He has a well-defined muscular structure though it is typically hidden beneath baggy clothes. His guild mark rests between his shoulder blades, the swirling nautilus shell the same shade as his eyes. He has a noticeable slouch and typically likes to stay curled up and out of sight, disliking attention. His sense of fashion is rather strange for someone in the more temperate and tropical climate of Fiore, whether a remnant of his childhood in Bosco or simply what he prefers is unknown. He favors large, baggy hoodies in shades of teal, gray, and black, occasionally throwing another jacket overtop as though he's constantly cold. He pairs this with black or blue jeans and simple sneakers. When exercising, he still chooses to wear long sleeves and pants and dislikes being seen without sufficient cover, rarely going to the beach or pool because of this. Personality Relationships History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Abilities Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) Telekinesis Telekinesis ((念動, Nendou) Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) Healing Magic Healing Magic (治癒魔法, Chiyu Mahō) Equipment Trivia - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Aaniimee Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Legal Mage Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Requip User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Healing Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters